


Maple, Lilac

by Kitsuyui



Series: Scents (NCT) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Don't Like Don't Read, Dreamies NSFW, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Ten and Sicheng acting like brothers to Renjun is cute, blowjob, markren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuyui/pseuds/Kitsuyui
Summary: In which Renjun helps Mark with his rut.Mark is adamant on visiting NCT Dream even if his rut is approaching. What he didn’t prepare for, is to be alone with a pretty omega and for his rut to arrive early.Don’t like don’t read.*CONTAINS*-DREAMIES NSFW-SMUT





	Maple, Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, and unless requested, probably the last. Suddenly felt like writing MarkRen, because I lowkey ship Renjun with almost everyone.

“Are you sure you want to visit now? Your rut is scheduled to start in a couple days,” Taeyong asked worriedly. Mark bounced his leg impatiently.

“Yes,” Mark insisted. “We have more schedules soon, and I promised I would visit them this month.” He indeed made a promise to the younger members of NCT he would visit them this month. With all the conflicting schedules, they haven’t been able to hang out as much after Mark graduated.“Okay,” Taeyong relented, “but if you need anything, just give us a call, okay?” Mark nodded in agreement, opening the sliding door of the black minivan they use for schedules and stepped out into the light drizzle. Taeyong passed him his bag and he ran off into the SM dorm building.

He heard the shrieks from Chenle and Donghyuck’s boisterous laughs from the stairwell long before he reached the dorm door. Shaking his head, he rung the doorbell and knocked on the door.

He heard the footsteps come to the door before it opened, revealing Chenle on sugar crushing him in a hug. His sweet scent, like fresh-baked cookies, drifted around Mark. Mark’s own scent drifted around, intertwining, saying yes, he missed him too.

“Our cutie Mark-hyung finally came to visit!” he yelled, before dragging Mark into the dorm and kicking the door closed. Jeno was by the door as well, greeting Mark with a shining smile before locking the dorm door.

They ventured into the living room, where _It’s Dangerous Beyond the Blankets_ was playing, with Mark in the center spotlight, trying to fry eggs. Mark groaned as they turned their heads to laugh at him.

“Really, guys?” Mark complained. “This is how you greet me?”

“We vow to never let you live it down as long as we live,” Donghyuck solemnly promised, crossing his heart sarcastically. Mark rolled his eyes as he sunk into the free armchair.

“Aww, is our poor Markie-hyung embarrassed?” Donghyuck taunted. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll eventually learn how to fry your own eggs in the near future.”

“Thanks,” Mark replied sarcastically.

“How long are you staying?” Renjun asked.

“Counting tonight, three days,” Mark answered.

“Oh, I have a schedule Monday, sorry,” Jeno commented, guilt lacing his woody scent.

“Me too,” Jaemin added. “I’m filming for my drama.” His coffee scent became rather bitter, rather regretful.

“Oh, it’s fine. Good luck,” Mark said, hiding his disappointment. He really looked forward to spending time with the younger members.

“Chenle and I have filming as well that day,” Jisung added apologetically. The once sweet cookie scent dulled as Chenle looked at Mark apologetically, and Jisung’s own lemon tea scent suddenly smelt like someone added too many lemons. Mark looked at Donghyuck and Renjun hopefully.

“I have a surprise V Live with Jungwoo-hyung, Dongyoung-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung, and Taeil-hyung,” the former answered the gaze guiltily, his strawberry scent dimming. Mark, looking downcast now, replied with a sad nod.

“I don’t have anything planned,” Renjun supplied, and Mark’s mood brightened immediately.

“Really?” Mark asked, hopeful again.

Renjun nodded. “Maybe we can hang out without the loud ones.” Mark sent him a grateful look. It’s been too long since they’ve hung out together.

“Hey!” Chenle protested loudly. “I’m not that loud!” Renjun raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, maybe sometimes, I’m loud.”

“Okay!” Donghyuck captured everyone’s attention. The heavy cloud of negative scents cleared. “We still have a whole night to spend, and a whole day tomorrow. What should we do?”

“Let’s just finish watching Mark-hyung embarrass himself for tonight, with snacks, of course, and go out tomorrow,” Jisung offered, ignoring Mark’s indignant “hey!”

“Where?” Jaemin asked, passing out popcorn he got from the kitchen.

“Let’s go to the waterpark!” Chenle pleaded, bouncing up and down.

“Any objections?” Mark asked. No one spoke up. “Okay, we’re going to the waterpark tomorrow then!” The members cheered, and Mark bathed in the happiness. This was what he missed the most.

The rest of the night went uneventfully, with the members finishing the reality show and going off the sleep. Tomorrow came almost immediately, and they went the new waterpark near the beach.

It has been a while since Mark treated himself, and this became the perfect opportunity. Despite his protests, the younger members threw him in the sea, but he only managed to catch Donghyuck as the others threw sand at him.

Alas, time travels when you’re having fun, they say. The day passed too quickly, and they wrapped up, returning to the dorm drenched and dirty.

After taking turns to shower, they went out to dinner together, with Mark paying for their Korean beef. They returned to the dorm happy and full.

When Mark went under the covers was when he first felt it: the beginning of an uncomfortable heat spreading throughout his body. But he only shrugged it off and went to sleep.

—

Renjun woke up to an overwhelming maple scent drenching his senses. He got up and went towards Mark’s room, toward the smell.

“Hyung?” Renjun knocked on the door, concerned. Scents were rarely this strong. “Are you okay?” When no response answered him, he opened the door.

Just as he opened the door, Mark, who had been struggling by himself on the bed, let out a deep moan. Renjun stilled, then realized why the elder’s scent was so prominent. He was in rut.

“Oh,” Renjun squeaked. “Um... I’ll leave you... to... then... okay.” Awkwardly, he started to close the door, but another moan, this one deep and guttural, echos throughout the room. Renjun winced when he realized Mark’s gaze rested on him. Him being an omega with his scent probably isn’t helping the elder control himself either.

“Do... do you want me to help you?” He timidly offered, eyes downcast. When there was no response after some time, he muttered a shy “okay,” and proceeded to close the door. However, before the door could fully close, something yanked it open and grabbed Renjun into the room. He backed up into Mark, who hesitated, standing there fighting to stay in control.

Nervous, Renjun closed the door and lead Mark back to his bed. The alpha let out a groan of pain.

“Shh,” Renjun comforted. “It’s okay.”

He knelt down beside the bed as Mark, who undressed a while ago, immediately lines up with his mouth. “R-Renjun,” he gasped out, “c-can I?”

Without answering, Renjun stroked the base of Mark’s cock as he took the head in his mouth. Mark let out a breathy moan as Renjun took in more every time. Mark felt blessed to be given a blowjob by the normally feisty omega, but right now, he’s in rut, and it’s not enough. The sweet, lilac scent drifted around him and he snapped.

Growling, he took Renjun by his hair, and thrusted deeper. The omega choked and tried to steady himself as Mark thrusted relentlessly, letting the alpha take control. The tip hit the back of his throat- no denying it, Mark was big - and when Renjun got used to it, he swirled his tongue around the shaft and sucked as well, his free hands massaging the elder’s balls. The elder moaned at the sensation.

With the new combination, Mark slowly came undone bit by bit before coming without warning in Renjun’s mouth. Unprepared, Renjun choked on the cum, coughing after Mark pulled out. Mark watched as Renjun sat there trying to catch his breath. He sat down in front of the younger, tilting his head up to capture his lips in a rough kiss, with Mark’s slipping right into Renjun’s mouth past his tongue. He could taste the remnants of his cum on the younger’s tongue as he forced him to swallow.

He pulled away when Renjun let out a moan, with Renjun chasing after the elder unconsciously. Mark looked at the flushed face in front of him, panting softly with red tinting his cheeks. He kissed him again, this time lifting him onto the bed while doing so. Mark’s stiffened cock was begging for attention at this point, but the small space in the back of his mind was reminding him- warning him- to be careful with the omega. He wasn’t a tool for rut.

In a daze, he took off Renjun’s hoodie and threw it on the floor before attacking his neck, marking him in red. Looking at his masterpiece, red stars shining against the flushed skin, Mark almost saw an angel before him. “You’re beautiful,” he muttered. Renjun gasped when Mark moved on to his neck, and moaned when he bit down, his teeth gently scratching Renjun’s skin just enough to make a mark, but not enough to draw blood. He whimpered when Mark made hickeys all over his collarbones, his back arching when the elder sucked on that one spot the made him feel too good.

“M-Mark-hyung,” he whimpered. Mark’s eyes snapped to meet his, his mouth never stopping its work in painting his body with love bites. The younger moaned, letting out quiet whimpers here and there as his body was marked. Mark slowly started creeping upward again, stopping to make a nice purple spot just underneath Renjun’s jawline. When their lips met again, Renjun could feel he amount of restraint Mark had himself on. “Y-you can -ah- let go. It’ll -ah- be fine,” he said, interrupted by small gasps when Mark bit down on his lower lip.

“Renjun,” he panted, “are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Mark’s scent seemed even more prominent now, with an omega very near his proximity during his rut.

“Yes,” Renjun breathed out, and the gaze in Mark’s eyes darkened. He shivered as the heat above him disappeared. He looked up to see Mark hovering over him, a bottle of lube in his hands.

“Fuck, Renjun, you’re so hot,” Mark said, and Renjun whimpered at the praise. Mark removed the last article of clothing and moved up to shower the younger with kisses again. In the back of his mind, Renjun knew that tomorrow, he would have to spend some time covering the hickeys up, but in the moment, being surrounded by a dense smell of maple severely coated with lust hazed his mind.

Renjun tilted his head back when Mark inserted one finger coated in lube. The cool substance contrasted with the warmth of his hole. “Shit, Renjun, you’re so tight,” Mark growled, and he bit down gently on the exposed neck.

“Ah, ah, hyung,” Renjun moaned, wiggling his hips to get more. His thigh brushed against Mark’s painfully hard erection, and Mark let out a hiss. Renjun reached down to stroke his own hard cock, but Mark pinned him arms above his head.

“No touching,” he commanded, and added two more fingers, thrusting them in faster than before. Renjun gasped at the new intrusions. They filled him up so nicely. Mark curved his fingers, making them just barely brush against Renjun’s prostate.

“Ah!” Renjun moaned, arching his back when they hit it dead on. Mark took his fingers out covered in slick. “Alpha, please!” Renjun pleaded, and Mark lost all control he once had. Letting out a deep growl, he bit down on Renjun’s collarbone, ignoring the yelp and pushed the head of his cock in. Mark groaned at the feeling, pushing inside.

Renjun moaned when he felt the head of Mark’s big cock finally push inside him. It brushed against his warm, tight walls that clenched down on the unfamiliar intrusion. “Ah, Renjun,” Mark moaned, “so tight.” Renjun whimpered when Mark pushed inside him even more. Even after it felt like he couldn’t take any more, Mark seemed to push more inside him every second.

Finally, he bottomed out. The first thrust was slow and dragged out, his cock brushing against Renjun’s prostate. It made him arch his back and moan loudly at the feeling. “Hyung,” he whimpered. The second thrust picked up speed immediately, Mark setting a rather fast pace. His thrusts were fast and deep, his cock dragging itself against Renjun’s walls. It repeatedly pushed against his prostate, making him a moaning mess underneath the alpha.

“Mm, M-Mark! Ah, alpha !” Renjun moaned. At the last word, Mark started to thrust even harder, hitting Renjun’s prostate nonstop dead-on with each thrust. Renjun didn’t know if he was screaming, moaning, or a combination of both, but he felt the pressure in his gut start to rise.

“M-ah-Mark, I-ah-I’m g-oh-oing to come!” he managed, a blushing mess. Mark didn’t answer, but he pressed his body down and bit his neck again, thrusting at a brutal pace. “Ah, ah, Mark! Ah, please, more!” he panted out, moaning nonstop now as the heat crashes over the edge and he came all over his chest, panting to catch his breath from the intense orgasm.

Only stopping for a second, Mark started thrusting again right after, though his thrusts were more unrhythmic and uneven. “Ah! Mark! I can’t- ah- no! Too sensitive, please,” Renjun blabbered incoherently, too busy trying to form straight thoughts in his head as Mark pounded into him relentlessly. He was still recovering from his orgasm, but Mark gave him no time to relax.

“So good,” Mark grunted. “So good for me.”

“Ah, ah, alpha! Yes, yes! Good- ah- good for you,” Renjun’s back became permanently arched. Mark’s cock dragged against his hypersensitive walls and aimed directly for his prostate. “No, no please. Too sensitive, please,” Renjun moaned, but he didn’t want Mark to stop either.

He started trembling with the intense amount of pleasure he felt. None of his words made sense at this point. “Mark, yes! Mark, oh god please, yes, come in me, please- ah- I need your cum.” Mark let out a groan when Renjun clenched again from coming until his vision went white. “Ah!” When Mark came inside, he started blabbering nonsense, shivering from oversensitivity. The alpha’s knot rested just inside his hole, filling him up to the brim.

Renjun let out a sigh, panting. His two orgasms were mind-blowing, and he could still feel Mark’s cock inside.

He groaned when Mark’s knot shrinks, and yelped when the elder flipped him over, dragging him on his hands and knees before thrusting in again. “M-Mark!” he protested, but moaned when Mark’s cock went even deeper than before. The intense wave of pleasure came back at once, and his arms collapsed from underneath him, barely holding his face from the mattress.

“Ah,” he screamed when Mark dragged his cock against his abused prostate yet again. Mark drilled into him until his mind had nothing but Mark, how good Mark was making him feel, and Mark. He cameagain, spilling all over the sheets, and Mark didn’t stop, continuing to pound into him like a wild beast. At this point, Renjun couldn’t even recall his own name.

“Ah, ah, Mark, alpha, yes, please, ah, yes! Alpha!” The string of words was never-ending. Renjun was now sobbing against the sheets from the too-intense pleasure and the extreme oversensitivity. Mark completely ruined him, taking more and more. He collapsed when Mark came again, with Renjun already on his fifth orgasm. His hole was filled to the brim with Mark’s cum, and the only thing keeping the liquid inside was the alpha’s knot. When it shrunk, Mark pulled out, and the cum inside spilled out as well. Renjun laid, wrecked, on the sheets, too tired to do anything.

To say Mark fucked his brains out would be an understatement. Mark fucked him until he had nothing left to give.

“Oh shit, Renjun, are you okay?” He faintly heard Mark ask. Funny, since just a while ago, nothing could stop the alpha from completely ruining him inside out.

“Yeah,” he whimpered, his voice coming out scratchy. “Just need some sleep.” He groaned when he felt something touch his sensitive hole again. “No, please, I can’t- no more.”

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I’m good for a while. I’m just going to clean up, okay?” Mark comforted. He looked down at the omega in pity. Sometime during his rut, he lost control, but he welcomed the sight of the flushed omega underneath him, with his marks over his body and his cum dripping out of his ass. He felt proud that it was him who wrecked Renjun so badly. It was him that ruined him.

Mark reluctantly got up from the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom.

“So,” a voice startled him, and Mark turned around to be faced with a smirking Jaemin. “Is that why you decided to visit so suddenly?”

“Wha- no! I knew it was coming, but I didn’t think it would be this early! And I’m sorry too. Well, we’re both-“

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Jaemin interrupted. “So was he good?”

“Na Jaemin, I am disappointed in you. I-“

“Was he good?”

“Yes,” Mark admitted. “Why, didn’t you guys...”

“Yes, but I was curious,” Jaemin smiled.

“Ew! How much did you hear? Or see?”

“You don’t want to know. Now shouldn’t you care for your omega?” Jaemin taunted.

“Weren’t you just leaving?” Mark replied, fetching the towel and ignoring Jaemin’s cackles on the way back to his room

If it’s the one good quality Mark had, Mark was very thorough with his aftercare, making sure Renjun was comfortable and clean before dressing him in new clothes and laying him in bed. He threw the sheets and clothes in the washer before spraying scent-blockers around the dorm.

When he was done, Renjun was already asleep. Silently, Mark got on his bed and laid down. The younger curled against the alpha, making his heart skip a beat. Leaning forward, Mark gave Renjun a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep himself.

—

“So who helped you?” was the first thing Taeyong asked when he picked Mark up to walk him to the practice rooms. They weren’t far away, just a couple minutes, but the walk allowed Taeyong to smell the scent on Mark and ask questions.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked innocently, a blush rising from his neck.

“I mean, which poor kid isn’t walking today because you forgot to bring the rut pills?” Taeyong glared.

“I’m sorry!” Mark apologized.

“Just tell me who it was,” Taeyong sighed. Even if the pills were in Mark’s bag, he would’ve forgotten he had them.

“Renjun...” Mark muttered. Taeyong stopped walking.

“I guessed, but I hoped it wasn’t true. Mark, you did bring scent-blockers, right?” Taeyong asked. Mark shook his head, looking confused. “Okay then, plan B to not get killed today, avoid Sicheng and Ten as much as you can.”

Mark paled as he thought of what his members would do to him if they find out what he did to Renjun.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it sucks. Request in the comments or on my CuriousCat (https://curiouscat.me/EternalSnow)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it sucks. Request in the comments or on my CC


End file.
